There For You
by Oneiromancy
Summary: [Oneshot]. An accident, flashbacks, and a moment of declaration. «Seifer&Quistis»


**There for You  
**Written by: Oneiromancy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVIII; or its characters.

**A/N:** This was originally a songfic; instead I took out the lyrics. It still works. The link to my LJ is in my profile so if you want to read the 'original' with the lyrics; it's there.

* * *

Why? Why wasn't I there for her? I could've prevented it all. A young man picked up more speed as he weaved through the traffic.

It was just one of our typical fights. He pulled to a stop at a stoplight as his mind wandered back to their quarrel. Nothing from the usual, but this one was just blown way out of proportion.

"_I told you once and I'll tell you again," a young blonde woman exclaimed as she shook her head and stared at the man standing in the same room as her. "No."_

"_Aw, c'mon, it wouldn't be that bad."_

_She scoffed, "That's what you think. You're not the one that'll be doing it."_

"_Why, are you afraid?" The young man smirked, his emerald eyes flickering with some type of mischievousness._

_She rolled her eyes, "No. It's just I thought you wanted me to be there with you."_

"_Yeah, yeah, but I need you to do this."_

_Her eyes narrow as she glared at him, "Why? What are you going to be doing?"_

_He raised his eyebrows and held his hands up in defense, "Nothing."_

"_Fine, don't tell me; see if I'll do anything for you again." She turned her back on him and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. She got to the door and as she reached for the handle; she turned around and said, "You call me when you want to open up." She walked out and slammed the door shut before he could even retort back an answer._

The light changed to green, but he didn't realize until the cars behind him honked their horns, shattering his thoughts. He raised a hand to flick them off, and then continued on his way.

He continued driving until he finally reached his destination. He pulled into a parking space, and parked his car and sprinted to the doors of the tall building as his trench coat fluttered behind him. He reached the front desk and tapped his fingers as he waited for someone to attend to him. He glanced at his surroundings, watching the people bustle by going to and from rooms. After he got tired of that he just stared at the white sterile walls letting his mind wander to less than half an hour ago.

_I can't believe her. Ugh. Why do I even put up with her sometimes? She's way too stubborn for her own good. The tall blonde man was slouched on a sofa, lounging in his apartment with his feet propped up on the coffee table watching some rerun on the television._

_RING! RING!_

_The phone broke him from his thoughts. HA! That's probably her calling now._

_He reached over to answer the phone, "I told you, you'd come around."_

"_Hello, Seifer?" He heard sniffling._

_He frowned recognizing the girl's voice, "Yeah?"_

"_Oh, Seifer," He tried to make out her words as the girl on the other line continued sobbing. "It's terrible." Hiccup. "Quistis was in a car accident…" Sob. "And is in the hospital." More hysterical crying._

_Seifer stared in disbelief at the phone._

_The girl continued wailing, "I didn't know who else to tell…" He grimaced listening to the girl blow her nose, "she doesn't have any close family."_

_Seifer finally speaks, his voice slightly cracking, "How… how is she?"_

"_She's still in the emergency room." Sob. "I just found out a little while ago." Hiccup. "I've been freaking out in the waiting room…" More nose blowing._

"_I'll… I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, not even waiting for the girl's reply, and quickly put his coat on, grabbing his keys on the coffee table and heading towards the door._

Ugh, where are the stupid reception people? Don't they have a job to do here? He growled looking about the desk area. He feels a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Seifer!"

He looked down as a petite girl quickly wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Selphie." He acknowledged the girl standing in front of him. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and her nose reminded him of Rudolph. "How is she? I came as fast I could." He awkwardly pulled her arms off of him, disgusted at the snot that now clung to his grey trench coat.

She dabbed at her nose with a tissue and looked up at him, "The doctors haven't said anything to me yet."

He nodded, "Do you know what exactly happened?"

"I heard that she was driving and some drunk driver hit her."

Seifer frowned and narrowed his eyes. I'll kill that bastard if he isn't dead. Angry thoughts kept flashing through his mind as he thought of many disturbing ways to handle the driver that hit her. Her… His mind calmed down as he thought of her.

_The sun was shining brightly on a couple sitting underneath a tree._

"_Ha. You think you're so suave." Quistis looked at him with a smirk that could mirror Seifer's._

_He grinned at her, "Oh, of course. I swept you off your feet, didn't I?" He leaned back against the tree putting his hands behind his head, his eyes flickering with enjoyment._

_She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, exactly in its literal sense, you tripped me."_

_He scoffed, "Like I would do such a thing to you." He withdrew his hands from behind his head and took her hands in his and kissed them, "Why would I try to hurt a beautiful…" He leaned forward and kissed the right side of her neck. "Intelligent…" He kissed the other side. "Sensitive…" He kissed her forehead. "…young lady as yourself?" He kissed her nose and pulled back slightly._

_She blushed for once at a loss of words as she looked up at him._

_He studied her azure eyes, the ones that he had grown to love to stare at. They gave away her every emotion. He could tell when she's angry, aggravated, happy, joking, or at this moment… in love. His lips curled up in a smile as the blue depths disappeared behind her eyelids as they shared the tender moment._

He felt a jab in his side and gave an angry glare at Selphie, "What the hell was that for?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the lady in a white doctor's coat standing in front of them. "She says that we can go see Quistis."

"Oh." The lady nodded and continued down the hallway towards the hospital rooms containing their patients.

"As I was saying, she's resting now, but I'll allow visitors just for a bit. Don't take too long, she really needs her rest." They finally reached the room and the doctor opened the door to let them. Seifer's eyes scanned the room, but rest immediately on the girl lying in the bed attached to all the tubes and fluids.

Selphie ran to the side of the bed as Seifer hesitantly followed her, "Oh, Quisty. I hope you get better. I promise to take care of Abscissa while you're in here. I'll change her litter box and everything…" Seifer vaguely listened to Selphie ramble on about some nonsense, completely droning her out as he stared at Quistis.

If we didn't get into the argument then she wouldn't be here. If I wasn't as stubborn as she is, she would've stayed the night with me and this could all be avoided. If that bastard wasn't drunk, there wouldn't have to be this 'accident'. If this…if that…

"Oh poo, Seifer, I have to run. I'm late for work." Seifer nodded, not taking his eyes off of Quistis's sleeping form. "Watch over her." The door clicked shut.

He pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat down, reaching over to take one of her limp hands in both of his.

His mind drifted to last weekend when the two of them spent their time at a dance club.

_A young blonde couple walked away from the bar each with a drink in their hand. The taller blonde protectively had his arm around the other blonde's petite waist. He guided her to a table on the second floor that overlooked the dance floor._

_As Seifer sat down he looked down past the railing at the dance floor, "C'mon, let's dance."_

_Quistis raised an eyebrow, "I don't feel like dancing."_

_Seifer looked at her and then back down at the dance floor. "Aw, c'mon. If you won't dance with me I'll find some other lucky girl to dance with." He looked back up at her._

_She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, I should go home with another guy tonight."_

_He snorted, "Like some guy can withstand your frigidness."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, really?" She stood up and pushed her chair in, "We'll see." He watched her made her way down onto the dance floor amongst the sea of flowing bodies._

_He quickly got up and followed after her, watching as she started talking to a tall built guy. Seifer frowned as he made his way to them, but is stopped as an arm is snaked around his waist and a bold scantily dressed girl brushed up and danced close to him._

_He felt breathing on his neck and someone whispered in his ear, "I see you obviously don't waste time." Seifer's eyes widen as he turned around pushing the other girl away and spotting Quistis standing with her hands on her hips._

Ring! Ring!

He practically jumped out of his skin, jolting him out of his little reverie. Still holding on to her hand with his left, he reached into his pocket with his other hand. He pulled out his cell. Who the hell would call now? One missed call. What the hell, Selphie.

He shook his head and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked back down at Quistis and studied her features, the light catching in her blonde hair making it glow. He brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Even with all the cuts and bruises she still looked beautiful. Her eyes closed, in a peaceful state, oblivious to what he was feeling. She was an angel, his angel.

His mind wandered back to the same night he was thinking about before.

_The couple was sitting on a couch in Seifer's apartment. Seifer's head rested in Quistis's lap as he was stretched out in the length of the sofa._

_Quistis frowned and dabbed at Seifer's forehead with a damp towel. "You didn't have to be Mister Macho."_

_He snorted, "I still got him good." He cringed, "OUCH! What the hell, woman, you don't need to press so hard."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Quit being a baby." She applied some ointment on the wound. "You'll probably have a scar."_

"_Only makes me look sexier." He smirked._

_It was her turn to snort, "Whatever you think, hun."_

_He stared up at her studying her blue eyes before he slowly closes them. He smiled as he felt her fingers stroke his hair sending a comforting feeling throughout his body._

_A silence, he almost drifted to sleep._

"_You didn't have to do it, I could've handled things."_

_He lazily cracked open one eye and looks up at her, "I know you could, but I wanted to. You're my girl and no one messes with my girl."_

_She gave a lopsided smile. His eye closed again and sighed in content as she kissed his wound._

He shifted in his seat, stroking her hand with his thumb. We may not be a perfect couple, but it works… we work. My girl, my angel, my everything. Once you get out I promise to treat you like the queen you are.

_  
_He leaned forward and kissed her brow. He faintly smiled as he slowly drew back and whispered, "_I wanna be there for you._"

* * *

**A/N:** I love this song; it kind of seems to work for the two of them. Okay, well I think it works. –hands out muffins- Thank you for reading it. Reviews would be nice. ;))

EDIT: Verb tenses, Oh my. I fixed that, so it actually does sound better since I switch to past to present to I don't know what. x) Also, I fixed all those 'Yah's to 'Yeah's ;l It's bad when my online typing skills interfere with actual writing. D;


End file.
